The Proposal
by tigereyes320
Summary: This is an outtake of my other fic This was when Ron and Hermione got engaged


The Proposal by tigereyes320  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. And the various Presses that release it. Doesn't in any way shape or form belong to me  
  
A/N 1 Thanks again to beta PhoenixRae. My regular beta Jenny was unable to get to this. And I wanted to post this as soon as possible. Constructive criticism only to tigereyes320@hotmail.com These two characters have ALWAYS been my favorite. A/N 2 This is an out-take from my fic The Dragon Prince and the Flame Princess. This is when Hermione proposed to Ron before Voldemort's fall. I also have to thank echo for Absolutely Spiffing without which I would never have had my story to base on.  
*^*^*^*^*^*Present Time December 2011^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ron Weasley lay in bed with his arms around Hermione, stroking his hand up and down her back as she slept. Hermione snuggled closer to his side as she slept. She slept like the proverbial cat. She had also nicked the top to his pajamas again. She did look good in them, then again he thought she looked good out of them as well. It was probably why he never really complained. He moved his head suddenly as he thought he heard a noise.  
  
Ron slipped out of their bed and walked down the hallway to check on their children; Damien was sound asleep in the bedroom he shared with his older brother Harry. Carly was also sound asleep in the bedroom she shared with Annie. Harry and Annie being at Hogwarts. Joshua and Christy were also sound asleep in their bedrooms . Ron stood outside Christy's room for a moment, she was so much like her mother. She had an entire wall of her bedroom all of books her aunts and uncles had bought her. It was all she ever wanted as gifts. He smiled Christy was famous for getting anyone she wanted to read them for her. Unca Dwaco was her favorite victim. Of course he was also her godfather. Ron felt something bushy brush by his foot. He looked down and saw a large orange cat with a scrunched up face. "Crookshanks, go to bed, we got you your own woman, go sleep her. Hermione sleeps with me now. Go on shoo!"  
  
Crookshanks lifted his bottle brush tail and stalked off to the study, as if it was in his idea. That was where his bed was, right next to the roaring fireplace. He snuggled up to the female silver tabby that was already sleeping them.  
  
Ron stared out the skylight they had installed in their bedroom. 'Hard to believe it's been twelve and a half years since I married the best woman in the world. Harder to believe that she said 'yes.' Or should I say when I said 'yes.' I can't believe I was so worried about what to buy her.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback December 15 1998 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ron was pacing outside a jewelers shop in Hogsmeade. He was debating with himself. He knew to the knut how much money he had. He knew what he wanted to buy. He was just too terrified to go in. Why was he doing this to himself. Then he realized why.  
  
Everyone in his family was getting married but him. Percy had been the first to take the plunge, on Valentine's Day in 1997. Bill had infuriated their mother by eloping with Fleur this past January, and not telling anyone about it until this past September. Charlie had married Laura, a muggle veterinarian he'd met in Romania, this past August. The twins, Fred and George of all people were getting married in eleven days on Boxing Day to Angelina and Alicia respectively. Even Ginny, his baby sister was engaged. Of course it was to that prat Malfoy. As much as Ron hated to admit it Draco wasn't a bad sort. He HAD saved Hermione's family (A/N: See The Dragon Prince and his Flame Princess for more details on this.) Draco also all but worshipped the ground his sister walked on. Ron still didn't like him all that much. But he would NOT be the last Weasley to get married. 'This is bloody ridiculous! I braved the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts stood toe to toe so to speak with my worse fear! How can this be harder than that?' Ron said to himself.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione had graduated the past June. Their side had been very lucky in this war, and Voldemort was losing power and people fast. As long as Lucius Malfoy was his right hand though it would be difficult to defeat him completely.  
  
Ron had been going out with Hermione this entire time. He knew they had spoken about marriage before. He wished he wasn't so insecure, and doubtful. Hermione was the most brilliant witch to come out of Hogwarts in over a century. Her marks on the O.W.L.S. and the N.E.W.T.S. earned her a permanent spot in her beloved Hogwart's - A History. He was working with the Aurors to help defeat Voldemort. How in the world could he give her the life she deserved? She was thinking about creating a Research Department at the Ministry. He wanted children with her, how could they juggle a family and two careers.  
  
"Are you going to go in Weasley, or are you going to dig a ditch with your pacing?" Ron shuddered as he heard a voice he knew far to well. He turned and saw his sisters fiancé, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy, this is NOT the time." Ron said shortly.  
  
"Thinking about getting Granger something sparkly for Christmas?" Draco asked. "Ron I'm serious are you going to ask Hermione to marry you?"  
  
"I want to but I don't think I should." Ron said forlornly.  
  
"WHAT? WHY?" Draco was shocked. Ron and Hermione were a set. You didn't think of one without thinking about the other. The two of them always acted like they could barely stand being in the same room without the other.  
  
"Draco, you know how brilliant she is. I know she loves me. I love her more then anything. But won't marrying me screw up her chances. She could be anything, even the next Minister of Magic, why should she give that up to be with me? You know if I ask her she'll say yes. I'd never ask her not to work she's to brilliant for that." Ron looked up at him sadly.  
  
"Weasley! You're right on all counts. If you ask Granger to marry you, she'll say yes. As much as it pains me to agree with you, she is also incredibly brilliant. She can and will be anything she wants to be, but it won't mean anything to her without you there beside her. As long as you support her in whatever she wants to do, just as she'll do for you, you both will get what you want out of life." Draco said patiently  
  
"Malfoy when did you become so philosophical?" Ron asked suspiciously  
  
"The moment I realized I was in love with your sister. You think WE'VE had it easy? We had to overcome our own mistrust for each other. Not to mention she does have six older brothers who are a tad bit protective her. Any and all of them would be willing to hex me six ways from Sunday. We've talked about what we want from our life together. You know how much money my family has. God knows I never made a secret of it. Ginny still wants to have a career. I won't deny her that. We've discussed the fact that both of us want four or five children. The fact that my father will never approve of my marriage to Ginny. How much it means to her, that you and your family do approve. You need to go in that shop and get the ring and then sit down with Granger for a long talk. I know she's off this weekend." Draco said.  
  
"But I'm not." Ron shot back.  
  
"But I am. I'll switch with you." Draco offered.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Ron asked suspiciously. "Because then when you and Granger get together you'll have me to thank for it." Draco said smugly. Ron rolled his eyes at that statement.  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow back at him. "You want company?"  
  
"You do have good taste, I suppose."  
  
Draco smiled as he followed Ron into the store.  
  
"May I help you sirs?" the clerk said snottily.  
  
"I-I-" Ron faltered helplessly against the cold glare from the clerk.  
  
Draco stepped in,"My associate is looking for an engagement ring. I'm certain you can help us."  
  
"Of course sirs, this way." Ron shook his head, why was it that jewelry store clerks were so snotty. Malfoy at eleven was sweet compared to them.  
  
They followed the clerk to a well lit corner of the store.  
  
"How much were you thinking of spending sir?" the clerk asked.  
  
"Why don't you bring out the best rings you have in various prices and we'll see IF you have something we like." Draco smoothly asked before Ron could blurt out how much money he had.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron hissed.  
  
"Helping you. How much do you have?" Draco explained in an undertone. "You never let them know how much you have. Once they know that everything is that price or more."  
  
"700 galleons. It's everything in my savings." Ron confessed. "I know the ring you gave Ginny was worth a lot more. I want Mione to have a really nice ring."  
  
"Don't knock it Ron. That is a lot to spend on a ring. Listen, before he comes back. Remember don't let on to him how much you have and DO NOT let him see which one you like. Tell me and I'll help you negotiate for it."  
  
"All right Draco." Ron said grudgingly, he hated when Malfoy was right.  
  
The clerk came back with a tray of rings in assorted shapes and colors and designs.  
  
Draco immediately began discarding the rings with huge stones, and those that were ostentatiously designed. "No. No. No. No. That one gone. The woman my associate is purchasing this ring for is a very brilliant witch. She is studious and works hard. We're looking for elegant. A simple and cleanly designed ring, without a lot of extras. She's the type of woman who would want her ring to be admired, but not to blind everyone from a kilometer away. All right. Ron, out of these dozen or so rings which do think Hermione would like?" Draco asked as he slid the tray toward Ron.  
  
Ron looked at the tray of twelve rings. Four he immediately rejected as being too large and therefore well out of his budget. He grudgingly had to admit that Draco had done a good job weeding out all the really expensive ones as well as the gaudy ones that Hermione would hate. He was left with eight; a smoky Topaz solitaire surrounded by tiny diamonds, a square cut Sapphire, a princess shaped Ruby (a/n that's heart shaped), a pear cut Diamond that had a pale blue cast to it, an emerald cut Aquamarine, a traditional round Diamond solitaire, an emerald cut Emerald with diamonds on the side, and the last a large Black Opal with a diamond on either side.  
  
Ron dismissed the Topaz first, while pretty and unusual he didn't want to give Hermione a brown stone. He then decided against the Emerald, as Hermione would think it too fancy for her. He liked the traditional solitaire, but his Hermione wasn't like all other girls, and he wanted her to have something more unique. The Ruby was pretty but it seemed a little too clichéd for Mione as well. He was now down to four.  
  
"Have you made your selection sir?" the clerk politely asked.  
  
"Well, I've decided against the Topaz, the Ruby. The Emerald, and the traditional Diamond solitaire." Ron could tell the clerk was shocked that he, a male, knew the names of the jewels. Hey, he had done his homework. He KNEW a nice ring wasn't going to be bloody cheap.  
  
"Why don't you give us a few minutes." Draco suggested to the clerk. He waited until the clerk stepped away. "So which one?"  
  
"I can't decide between the Opal and the pear cut Diamond, those are the two I can't decide between." Ron confessed. "My favorite is the Diamond, but it's got to be at least two carats, that will put that beyond what I can spend. You think Mione would like the Opal?"  
  
"She'll like anything you get her. Let me see if I can negotiate the price down to what you have. We Malfoy's know how to haggle. Don't give me that look. Why do you think we have so much money? We know how, where, and when to spend it. We also know when to not spend it. Let me handle this."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked a bit suspiciously.  
  
"Would you get out of here before I change my mind Weasley." Draco gave him a good natured shove.  
  
"I'm going." Ron said as he walked out the door for a breath of fresh air. He began to doubt the wisdom of his actions. Draco sodding Malfoy was helping him? Ron began to pace back and forth in front of the store again.  
  
Draco motioned the clerk to come back. "What's your best offer on the Opal and the Diamond?"  
  
"Both rings, of course are of the finest quality sir. This Australian Black Opal is very rare and is 800 galleons. The pear cut Diamond is 2.2 carats and nearly flawless and it's 1000 galleons." The clerk said with quiet confidence.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. The prices were actually very decent on both rings. He knew, however, there would be room to negotiate. "Well, my associate and I thank you for your time. I think your competitor has a similar ring for less."  
  
Draco prepared to leave the store. The clerk did a quick judgement of the man in front of him. This was man who would have no qualms about leaving. "I can go down 50 galleons on either of them."  
  
"400 galleons less." Draco shot back  
  
"100 galleons." the clerk said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"300 galleons."  
  
"150."  
  
"275."  
  
"200."  
  
"250." "Done." the clerk said quickly.  
  
"All right when the gentleman comes back in you will accept his 700 galleons as payment in full. You may take the rest from my personal vault, 1822, at Gringotts. Will there be a problem doing this?"  
  
"No sir, Mr. Malfoy." the clerk said as he saw the name Draco signed to the voucher allowing the withdrawal of funds.  
  
"I'll go get him." Draco said as he walked to the door. After opening and looking around, saw Ron pacing back and forth in front of the store "Ron come on. I got him down to 700 for the Diamond."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah, you may admire the Malfoy prowess."  
  
"Funny! I don't know what to say Draco. Thanks. I mean it, Thanks a lot. You can be godfather to our second baby. Sorry, but Harry has the first." Ron was beside himself with happiness. "You know, this doesn't makes us friends." Ron said standing toe to toe with Draco.  
  
"I know, but we will be family." Draco smirked at him. 'Maybe there is something to this niceness thing.' "Listen, Weasley, when you get some more money saved up, come to me. I'll introduce you to one of our investors. Help you build up a nice nest egg. If you and Granger are going to have kids you'll need it."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and followed Draco back into the store. Once in he stepped up to the counter.  
  
The clerk came back and said, "I believe this is the ring you wanted to purchase, sir." he held out the ring to Ron.  
  
Ron took it in his hands, he then placed it on the counter and dug into the pockets of his pants. From his right he withdrew a shrunken money bag. With his left hand he with drew a ring. He put that ring on his smallest finger of his right hand. Noted where it stuck then removed it. He then took the diamond and tested it the same way. Ron took out his wand and unshrunk the money bag and handed it over to the clerk.  
  
Draco stepped up to the counter and took the ring from Ron and handed it over to the clerk. "You can polish this up a bit and include a box, can't you?" he asked politely in a tone that broke no argument. "Are you ok Weasley? You're looking a little green." Draco remarked.  
  
"What if she says 'no'?" Ron asked.  
  
"She won't."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ron! For Merlins sake, the girl loves you. When you have something that great you don't ask 'Why'. You just get on your knees and thank Merlin you've been given it. I know that's what I do. Listen I need to go see Ginny and tell her our plans for this weekend have changed. You won't need it, but I'll wish you good luck." with that Draco turned on his heel and left the store. He then headed up toward Hogwarts.  
  
"Sod it all. He keeps acting like this and I'm going to end up liking him. I just know it." Ron said out loud to himself.  
  
"Sir? Your ring." the clerk said.  
  
"Thank you. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Ron said politely as he took the box and put it in his pocket. "It was a pleasure Mr. Weasley."  
  
Ron stepped out of the shop and into the fresh air. He took a deep breath and released it. Ron took out his wand and apparated to the Ministry building.  
  
Ron looked at the imposing building in front of him. He walked up the stairs and into the building. Ron waved to the receptionist and went to the lift. He got in and took it to the fourth floor, where Hermione's department was located. When the doors opened he stepped out and turned left toward Hermione's office.  
  
Ron opened the door to large office; her assistant wasn't at her desk. So Ron went and opened Hermione's door and walked in. Hermione was bent over her desk writing frantic notes and dictating a memo to her frantic assistant. Her bushy brown hair had tamed, as she grew older. It now fell in controlled curls down past her slim shoulders.  
  
Hermione looked up as Ron cleared his throat expectantly. She broke into a smile. "Let's take a break, Sandra. Why don't you go to lunch? We'll pick this up later."  
  
"Certainly Ms. Granger. Good to see you again Mr. Weasley." Sandra said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"You know every time I hear 'Mr. Weasley,' I expect to see McGonagall or my father behind me. I was hoping I could persuade you to have lunch with me." Ron said as he leaned across her desk and dropped a kiss to her lips.  
  
"I thought you had to go to work tonight." Hermione said after returning the kiss. "I did. Someone volunteered to switch with me."  
  
"Really? Then I would love to have a long lunch with you. Are you coming over for dinner tonight?" Hermione asked as she straightened out her desk.  
  
"I thought I could pick up some takeout so you don't have to cook." Ron said as he came around her desk to come up behind her.  
  
"How about you pick up a large pizza with everything on it. I'll make a salad and some garlic bread. Sound good?" Hermione said as his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Sounds great. What would it take for you to skiv off work for the rest of the afternoon?" Ron asked as he lowered them both to her chair and began nuzzling her neck.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and let Ron's lips send lightening bolts down her spine. "You keep doing that, I might just let you talk me into doing anything you want to do."  
  
"I got reservations at Le Petit Bijou, that new French restaurant I know you've been wanting to go to. "  
  
"Ron! That place is too expensive. You don't need to spend that kind of money on me." Hermione scolded gently.  
  
Ron put his hands on either side of her face and brought her lips down to his for a long sweet kiss. Hermione returned the kiss with equal fervor. When they broke it off a few minutes later they were both breathing heavier. "I like spending my money on you. You're worth it. We need to get going before Sandra comes in and we scar her for life. I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Isn't that a coincidence," Hermione said as she stood up and started walking toward the door. "I wanted to talk to you about something as well."  
  
Ron held the door open and her cloak out to her saying, "Nothing bad I hope." "No, Nothing bad. Ron I wish you'd stop taking me to expensive places."  
  
"What do you mean? The only time I can get away with taking you some place expensive is on four occasions; your birthday, my birthday, our anniversary, and Christmas. If it'll will make you feel better consider this half of your Christmas present." Ron said rolling his eyes. 'She'll forever sound like a teacher giving me a lecture. Good thing that's one thing I love about her.' "Hey isn't that the cloak I gave you for graduation?"  
  
"Yes it is." Hermione said as she twirled in front of him; in the dark teal cloak he'd chosen, because it went so well with her brown hair and eyes. "It's one of the most beautiful things you've ever given me." "One of them?"  
  
"Yes the other was this." Hermione pulled a slender gold chain from under her blouse and showed Ron the birth stone heart he'd given her almost three years earlier.  
  
"You still have that?" Ron said as he took it in his fingers. For a moment he went back to the night he gave it to her. Even then Hermione thought she didn't deserve pretty things.  
  
"Of course I still have it. Now let's go, before I starve." Hermione said as she walked out the door to her outer office.  
  
"One of these days, I will replace that with the real thing." "No you won't. I don't like you spending so much money on me." Hermione argued.  
  
"Well who else am I going to spend my money on?"  
  
Ron and Hermione bickered while they walked out of her office and down the hall to the lift. After they left the ministry building they both withdrew their wands and apparated to the restaurant.  
  
Twenty minutes or so later they were at their table and enjoying a glass of white wine while waiting for the appetizer. Ron could tell Hermione was on edge about something. She kept twisting her napkin back and forth in her hands.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" Ron asked gently.  
  
"What? Yes I'm fine. I'm just trying to work up the courage to do something. To ask you something actually." Hermione confessed barely able to meet his eyes.  
  
Ron had never seen Hermione so nervous before. Even on the night McGonagall had come and told her there was a chance her parents might be killed. Now it seemed like she was trying to find a way to say something she'd rather not. His heart sunk a little. 'Maybe she wants us to cool it until Voldemort is defeated?' The box in his pants pocket seem to sit there like a promise waiting to be kept. "Hermione? You know there's nothing you can't tell me. Nothing you could say could make me stop loving you."  
  
"I know that. You know, you say 'I love you' a lot easier now then when we were younger."  
  
"Got easier with age. You know I have something to say to you too."  
  
"Can I go first?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You know, sometimes I think back at how we got started. I think back when I first met you this gangly boy all arms and legs. I saw your face when Harry stood up to Malfoy. When you came into that bathroom after the troll. I knew I'd found a REALLY good friend. Through all of our many fights over the years, I knew I could count on you in a pinch. After all it's not just anyone who'll belch up slugs for you." Hermione said as she took Ron's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I love you more then I ever could. So. . .I need you to do something for me." She said as she dug in her purse with her other hand.  
  
"Anything. . .except leave you."  
  
"That's good. I was kind of hoping you'd marry me." Hermione said as she smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Ron looked absolutely stupefied at her words. He glanced down at her other hand and saw a gold man's ring in her palm. "On one condition. You agree marry me too." He drew his own hand out from under the table and presented her with the tiny black box. He took the ring from her hand and placed the box in her palm.  
  
"Oh. . .Ron."  
  
"Are you going to open it?"  
  
"Of course. Do you like yours? I thought with all the Irish in your family the claddagh would make a good ring for you." Hermione explained as she tried to still her shaking hands so she could open her box. When she finally got it open, she stared incredulously at the site of the ring. "Oh. My. God. Ron, it's beautiful"  
  
Ron took the diamond and got down on his knee in front of her. "Since you already beat me to the punch. I at least can do the traditional Muggle thing and get down on one knee. Hermione Elizabeth Granger, would you please do me the great honor of being my wife? I would like nothing more then spend the next sixty or so years arguing and making up with you."  
  
"Yes I'll marry you. I can't think of anything else I'd rather do for the next sixty or so years."  
  
Ron placed the ring on her finger and leaned up at kissed her. They broke apart as the restaurant broke into applause. Hermione smiled at him through her tears. Ron handed her the cladddagh ring and she placed it on his finger.  
  
Ron whispered to her as their audience continued their applause. "So do you think this is worth skivving off work for the rest of the afternoon?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Hermione whispered back. "Are we going to set a date?"  
  
"Let's wait until after you-know-who is gone. I really would hate it for him and his cronies to crash it." Ron said gently between kisses.  
  
"Can we at least get married before Ginny and Draco?" Hermione asked, as they sat back down to enjoy their meal. The waiter had brought over a complimentary bottle of champagne.  
  
"How about next October? You'd look beautiful with all the changing leaves around you. Oy! I promised Malfoy he could be godfather to the second child." Ron confessed shoveling his food as quickly and unobtrusively as possible into his mouth.  
  
"YOU w-want Malfoy to be a godfather to a child of ours? You want us to have children?" Hermione was in shock. She picked up her fork and began to eat her own lunch quickly.  
  
"I owe him one. He helped me in the jewelry store get you ring. I was kind of hoping we could have at least two, maybe a third." Ron signaled for the check.  
  
"I like that idea. I hated being an only child. Let's go for two and see what we think then. You know you're going to end up being good friends with Draco." Hermione said.  
  
"I know. What IS the world coming to? It almost makes me long for the days at Hogwarts when spent the time between classes hexing each other. " Ron said mournfully.  
  
The waiter then brought the check as well as some boxes so that their lunch could be packed up. The waiter smiled to himself. Whenever they had a proposal the couple never stayed for their full meal.  
  
"Ron the food?" Hermione protested.  
  
"We'll have them pack it up and have it for dinner." Ron pleaded. "I thought you wanted to play hooky the rest of the afternoon?"  
  
"Only with you. You are such a bad influence on me." Hermione pretended to scold him.  
  
"Have been since we were eleven." Ron said with a quick kiss.  
  
They quickly left the restaurant and looked around.  
  
"Let's apparate to my place." Hermione said.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked puzzled.  
  
"Because I don't share a flat with Harry. We can be completely alone." Hermione explained practically.  
  
"Hermione Granger! You have such a wicked mind." Ron said, as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"What can I say great minds think alike." Hermione said as she withdrew her own wand.  
  
They apparated to Hermione's flat and didn't leave for two days.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback Back to December 2011 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ron was startled out of his thoughts as he felt Hermione's hands start caressing his chest through his white tank and gradually moved lower to the waist band of his red pajama pants. He had a sneaking suspicion she was not asleep. A suspicion that was soon confirmed.  
  
"Hermione." Ron said with a hint of warning in his voice.  
  
"What?" Hermione whispered as she began to move her lips across his chest. "Are you telling me you're not up for it? "  
  
"No. I'm always up for any mischief or for that matter anything you plan." Ron said as he rolled them over so that he was over her. He let his fingers of his one hand play at the buttons holding the red top of his pajamas together. "You are trying to tell me something. What is it?" he said as he brought his hands up to cup her face, after he undid a couple of the buttons. He bent his head and began to kiss her neck.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as his mouth skimmed the pulse point of her throat. 'Damn but he is good at that.' "What do you think about having another baby?" she asked as she chewed on her lower lip.  
  
"Hermione, are you saying you want us to try for another baby?" Ron asked surprised, as he lifted his head to look her in the eyes.  
  
"I know we're blessed Ron. We have six healthy, beautiful children. Christy's already three. We're both thirty-one years old. I think now would be a good time to go for it. I'm not saying I'll be heartbroken if we don't, but could we actually try? We'll tie your Mum, and Ginny for having the most kids born into the family."  
  
"If having a baby is what you want, we can try for another one. I never have been able to say no to you. I should tell you. Draco think's Ginny's pregnant. If she is they'll one up Mum. What about your job? You know you love you career." Ron got to work unbuttoning the rest of the night shirt.  
  
"I do love my work. I never thought I'd be such a good mum. Do you realize that after we had Harry and Annie, I've been the one to ask for more children? I already asked the minister about it. He is thinking of having a second director. There is so much work, I can they scale back my hours and still have the big office. So Mr. Weasley, Are we going to get to shagging or not?" Hermione's voice was clearly issuing a challenge.  
  
Ron got to his knees above her and drew off his shirt and the leaned forward to kick off his pajama pants  
  
Ron then began attacking her lips as well as every other bit of exposed skin he that could as they burrowed under the covers. Hermione returned the passion with equal fervor.  
  
Nothing else needed to be said between the two of them for quite sometime.  
THE END  
  
This is a one time only fic. If you want to see if Ron and Hermione have another baby, you'll have to check out my other story. The Dragon Prince and the Flame Princess. It will be in the epilogue. If you want to know what happened to the rest of the Weasley clan read that story. 


End file.
